


Surprising Sortings

by Ignis16



Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Good" Bellatrix, "Good" Narcissa, "Good" Regulus, Don't worry, I just wanted to introduce them for future fics tbh, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), None of the Black kids like their parents, Petunia is a witch, Sorry but this story is unbetaed!, There are a lot of Marauders, the OCs barely get a mention this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis16/pseuds/Ignis16
Summary: First story in the Thwarted Traditions AU!We all know how the story went. Petunia was bitter and jealous of her witch sister. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Regulus joined Voldemort... But what if it wasn't that way? What if the butterfly had batted her wings just a little bit stronger?We already saw what happened in the future where all this came to pass. Now let me show you a different one. And it all started, with some Surprising Sortings.
Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Surprising Sortings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Ignis16 here again! With the one-shot I should have posted first to clear some plot points but didn't because I wanted to post Harmony! As you may have seen in the tags, this story wasn't betaed, sorry! I didn't want to bother the guys with betaing this one too so soon after Birth of Harmony! Critiques are still welcome, just please be gentle, I'm just starting to write!
> 
> Without further ado, on with the story!

_ September 1st, 1970, Great Hall of Hogwarts. _

The Sorting hadn’t been going too long when they reached her name.

“Evans, Petunia.” Professor McGonagall called.

Now, in some other universes Petunia Evans may have been the bitter sister of a muggle-born witch with red hair and beautiful emerald-green eyes. But not in this one, in this universe she’s the magical big sister of said muggle-born witch, and she was gonna do everything in her power to make her baby sister’s arrival next year as gentle and comfy as possible.

So, with a deep breath and filling herself with confidence, she walked ahead and let professor McGonagall put the tattered Sorting Hat on her head.

“Hmm, tricky sorting, this one,” said a voice inside her mind, what was that?

“Relax young one, I’m the Sorting Hat,” said the now identified sentient piece of clothing in a calming voice, “now, where to put you?” 

“Hmm,” the Hat seemed to ponder for a while, “you have the mind to be a Ravenclaw, but I can see that your place is not among the house of the ravens. No, your potential would be wasted there. And definitely not Slytherin, you would be dead before the first week is out with the amount of bigots that end up there, not all of them, mind you, but still a high amount. Hufflepuff could work for you, but I see that you don’t want to go there, so, better wait for your sister in...GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat finished his monologue aloud, to the cheers of the house of the brave. A new lioness had joined their ranks, and the path to a new future had been started.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

  


_ September 1st, 1971, Great Hall of Hogwarts. _

The sorting had barely started when she was called forth.

“Black, Narcissa.” Said professor McGonagall.

In another timeline, Narcissa Black may have been a pureblood bigot that ate the shite her parents taught her as if it was holy. But this Narcissa loved her big sister Andi, and looked up at her and only her, so when Andi had to run away to be with the man she loved, Cissy decided that one day she would follow her sister’s footsteps, and not matter what her parents told her, she knew the truth, the _ real _ truth.

So, she walked forward and took a seat, so the Sorting Hat could decide where she would go.

“My, my,” said the Sorting Hat, “what a surprise miss Black, I see you didn’t fall for the lies of the pureblood agenda. Good! Your mind works quickly, and I can see that hunger for knowledge, you will feel right at a _ true _ home in...RAVENCLAW!” Shouted the Hat for all the hall to hear. Narcissa Black wouldn’t follow her parents and their dark teachings, she would think for herself, so she rose from the stool, gave the Hat back to a surprised professor McGonagall, and made her way to the table of blue and bronze.

Minerva McGonagall was pleasantly surprised, it seemed the middle Black sister may take after Andromeda after all. She shook her thoughts off and called the next name on the list, another Black.

“Black, Sirius.” She called to the hall.

A boy with long, black hair and grey eyes walked forward with courage. It seemed yet another Black wouldn’t follow his parents’ teachings.

“Well, another Black this year!” Said the Sorting Hat once he was perched on Sirius’ head, ”and I can see that you don’t follow the pureblood superiority ideals too. Remarkable young man, truly remarkable! But now, to choose your house…”

“Please put in me in Gryffindor,” said Sirius in his mind, “I can only imagine the face my mother will have when she receives the news.” HIs voice sounded amused and mischievous even in his mindscape

The Hat laughed in his head, “with that kind of courage, young man, there’s nowhere else I would put you but in...GRYFFINDOR!” The ancient artifact of the founders called, rejoicing in the first prank of the year, the fact that it wasn’t directed at anyone inside the school didn’t matter to him, he just loved a good laugh.

Sirius grinned and made his way to the red and gold table, not before giving the hat back to the professor, Hogwarts was going to be so much _ fun! _

He seated himself giving his back to his cousin Cissy’s back, and relaxed.

“Congratulations, Cissy.” He whispered to her. He understood how much it meant to her to not be in Slytherin, he was the same after all.

“Thanks, Siri,” she whispered back, “You too.”

“Are you going to go to Andi’s house after this year?” He asked.

“You bet your arse I am!” She told him back, smirking to herself, “and I’m definitely taking Bella with me, I don’t want to think about what mother and father may do to her if I leave her alone with them.” She said seriously, “and you?” She asked him back.

“I met with cousin James in the Express,” he told her, “the son of auntie Dorea. He told me that if I ended up in any house other than Slytherin he would write to her and see if I could stay with them from now on. I asked him to include Reg in his letter, I won’t be leaving my little brother behind.” He answered her.

  
  


McGonagall was trying her hardest not to smirk. She knew Walburga Black and could only imagine her reaction to her eldest son being sorted in her house. After managing to compose herself, the sorting continued.

A couple more names were called before she reached a certain redheaded girl.

“Evans, Lily.” the Deputy Head called, she already knew that this girl was gonna bring honor to whichever house she got into, and she so hoped it was hers!

The pretty redhead walked forward and put the Sorting Hat in her head, ready for his decision. She just hoped to be with her big sister.

“Hmm, you’re just as difficult as your sister, miss Evans,” resonated the Hat’s voice in her head, “you have the mind of a Ravenclaw, but just as with your sister, your true potential would be lost in Rowena’s house. You would do well in Slytherin, but you wouldn’t fit there either, Salazar’s house has fallen much from what it used to be. You’re loyal as a Hufflepuff, but I can see you want to be with your sister, and I have to admit that you will only attain your full potential in...GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat called once again, happy that Godric’s old house had gotten such a sharp mind for their ranks.

Lily’s lips stretched in a face-splitting smile, took the hat off and practically ran into her sister’s waiting arms. She was with her big sister, and that’s all that mattered to her right now!

Minerva was ecstatic! Her house had gotten one of the sharpest girls she has met in recent years. She could already see the House Cup in her office this year!

Once she had composed herself once again, the Sorting went on.

A bunch of other names were called before she reached a boy she hoped found his place among his peers, he deserved it after what had happened to him as a tyke.

“Lupin, Remus.” She called, subconsciously feeling the irony of his name.

A sandy-blonde haired boy with multiple scars on his face shyly made his way to the front of the hall and waited for professor McGonagall to put the hat on his head.

“Ah, young mister Lupin,” camly said the Hat, “the headmaster told me about you, and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, I have only one place to put you in, for the kind of bravery that it takes to come here and be ready to face the world, even with your history, can only be found in a...GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat called once more. His old house was getting a lot of new kids this year!

Remus quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table a found a seat, right across Sirius.

“Hi!” The young Black happily said, “I’m Sirius.”

“I’m Remus,” he answered, a shy but happy smile on his face.

“Well, nice to meet you Remus!” Sirius said with a friendly smirk.

The Deputy Headmistress smiled to herself, it seemed like young Remus may find his place after all.

The Sorting went on, until professor McGonagall reached a name that was very dear to her.

“Potter, James.” She called, time to see where her godson would end up.

James Potter bravely made his way forward, he couldn’t wait to see just where he would end up!

“Ah, mister Potter,” the Hat said, you could hear a pleased grin in its voice, “Minerva has told me much about you, and I’m pretty sure I can see where you should end up. Yes, it’s all here, there’s nowhere else I could put you but in the house of your forefathers, so go ahead and join...GRYFFINDOR!” Called the Hat once again. Godric’s house was certainly growing this year!

James found a seat beside the pretty redhead he met in the Express, Lily.

“Hello again!” He said with a smile

“Hi!” She chirped, she seemed happy to see him again! “This is my sister, Petunia!” She said, indicating the blonde girl sitting across from them.

“A pleasure to meet you,” said James with what he hoped was a friendly smile, it wouldn’t do to get into his new friend’s sister’s bad side after all.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she answered with a pleasant smile, he could then see the similarity between the sisters. One may be blonde with blue eyes while the other was a redhead with green eyes, but the moment they smiled all those differences fell away.

McGonagall was doing a happy dance inside, her house had grown so much and with such good kids too! The House Cup was theirs this year, she was sure of it!

“Your attention, if you please,” called the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, once the sorting had finished.

“To all our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. And to our returning students, welcome back!” He said to the hall warmly, “As you can see behind some of the staff at the head table, we have a couple of guests.” He looked at the young people standing behind Flitwick and Pomfrey.

“They are young heir Noctus Ignis, who will be helping professor Flitwick with his classes and doing research with him, for the next seven years.” He said while indicating the young man. He was tall and wore a black hooded robe with blue details in the borders of the hood and ends of the sleeves. He wore said hood down right now, allowing his face to be seen. He had long, black hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin, with a thin scar that ran over his left eye without hurting it. On his waist he carried a japanese sword, and from what little of his body was visible through his robes, you could tell he knew how to use it.

“And young Heiress Tenebrae Dracul, his wife, who will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing and researching with her, for the same amount of time.” He said while indicating the lady this time. She was tall, not as tall as her husband but still taller than most British women. As her husband, she wore a black hooded cloak with details in the sleeves and borders of the hood, just hers were in a scarlet red. She, too, was wearing her hood down, allowing everyone to see a beautiful, unmarred face, forest green eyes and long, flowing chestnut hair. Around her waist she carried twin daggers and just like with her husband, from what little of her, frankly voluptuous, body could be seen, she _ definitely _ knew how to put them to good use.

“With that said, I would like to inform our new students and remind the returning ones, that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of banned items in his office. Also, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden.” He said seriously before adding, “now, without further ado, tuck in!”

  


\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

_ September 1st, 1972, Great Hall of Hogwarts. _

Another year, another sorting, and it was barely underway when her name was called.

“Black, Bellatrix.” Said professor McGonagall. Another Black, would she be as both her sisters, she wondered.

Bellatrix had been living the past summer with her big sisters and Andi’s husband, Ted, after herself and Cissy ran away from their parents’ home. They wanted to disown Cissy for not being a Slytherin, so she decided to leave and take her with her so as to not leave her alone with her parents. And Bella couldn’t be more thankful for that. If her parents were gonna disown them just because they didn’t end up in the house they wanted or for wanting to marry someone they truly loved, she’s better off without them. She would follow her sisters to hell and back, and may Hekate have mercy on the soul of anyone that messes with her family and friends, for she would have none. But she was worried. What if she _ was _ like them? What if they had damaged so that she would never be truly free of their thoughts? She didn’t want that, she wanted to be free to laugh, to cry, to love, _ to live. _ But the what ifs plagued her mind, so she quickly made her way over to the stool and put the hat on her head.

“Ah, young miss Black, I’ve been waiting to sort you!” Said the Hat, he was a lot happier this year than in the past. Last year he had the joy of watching as young Remus, Sirius and James pranked the school and almost never got caught. Merlin, how he loved a good prank! He couldn’t wait to see what they came up with this year, and how he hoped young Lily joined them!

“Now, where to put you?” Asked the hat thoughtfully, though he didn’t expect for her to answer him!

“Please,” said Bellatrix in her mind, distraught and scared and feeling just as if her fears were going to become a reality, “please, anywhere but Slytherin. I don’t want to be like them. I want to be free to be myself and be with whoever I want to. I want to truly _ live _. Anywhere but Slytherin, please, I beg you.” She was practically crying by the end of her plea.

“Shh, relax little one,” said the Hat soothingly, “even though you would have fitted in Slytherin, I would never send you there. Your true potential would be wasted in that house. No, young Bellatrix, your true place awaits you in...HUFFLEPUFF!” The ancient artifact crowed proudly for all to hear, Bellatrix Black wouldn’t follow her parents’ mindset. She would be her own woman.

“Thank you,” Bella cried, tears of relief and happiness sliding down her beautiful face, “thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome little one.” Said the Hat before being taken off the young witch’s head.

Bellatrix happily made her way to the Hufflepuff table, sitting herself so she was right behind her cousin Siri.

“Welcome to Hogwarts Bella,” Sirius told her in a whisper, “congratulations, by the way, ad don’t worry, we will watch out for you.” He told her warmly.

“Thank you Siri,” she said, her voice still trembling a bit, “you wouldn’t believe just how scared I was of being like _ them. _”

“Oh, I can, little Bella, believe me, I can,” Sirius said soothingly, “I was just as worried last year when I was sorted.” He told her, and she could hear the smile on his voice.

“Thank you Siri, really,” she told him, “now shh, I don’t want to miss Reg’s sorting!”

“Nor do I little cousin,” Sirius told her chuckling, “nor do I.” With that, he fell silent and they refocused on the Sorting.

Professor McGonagall was astounded, three out of the four members of this generation of Blacks had gone to houses different than Slytherin! She was happy for them, it seemed that no matter what their parents told them, they were able to see the lies in Pureblood supremacy.

She shook the thoughts off and continued the sorting. The next was the last of the Blacks of this generation, time to see if he would follow his brother and cousins.

“Black, Regulus.” She called, and he didn’t disappoint.

A boy that looked similar to Sirius walked forward. Contrary to his brother, though, he wore his hair short.

Young Regulus had been living with his brother and cousin James at aunty Dorea and uncle Charlus’ home this past summer. After his brother had been sorted in Gryffindor, his parents had hit the roof, disowned him and even tried to disinherit him, but Uncle Arcturus wouldn’t stand for that. He said that mother and father didn’t have a valid reason to disown their eldest son, and then passed familiar guardianship over them to aunty Dorea. Since then he decided that his loyalty laid with his brother and new family. At least they accepted them for who they were, and not for which house they ended into.

He sat down on the stool and waited for auntie Min- I mean, _ professor McGonagall _ to place the hat on his head. It would take a while to get used to calling her professor after calling her “auntie” during the summer.

“Ah, the last Black, at least of this generation,” he heard the voice of the Sorting Hat tell him in his head, “I can see bravery and loyalty to spare in your head, young man. Yes, I can see pretty easily just where you will fit. So go now, and join your older brother in… GRYFFINDOR!” the Hat shouted for all the hall to hear, for this generation of Blacks had broken the cycle, they didn’t listen to the darker, last generation of their family and thwarted their twisted traditions. This generation would bring a big change to their world, yes, he could feel it!

Regulus happily made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat between his brother and cousin.

“Welcome Reg!” Said James, happy to see his little cousin join their little group of friends, “This are Petunia, Lily and Remus. The friends we told you about during the summer.”

The redhead, Lily, if Regulus remembered right, seemed to blush when James named her, what did it mean? Oh well, he would find out eventually.

The group of friends happily exchanged stories of their summers, and even Cissy and Bella joined in from their tables once the Sorting was done. Yes, the Hat may be right, this group might just bring a big change to their world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me in the comments! And if you find some errors, don't worry about telling me! It's the only way I'll get better after all!
> 
> See ya in my next story! Or the comments of others, who knows?!


End file.
